ABSTRACT ? Partnership Core The Partnership Core will provide resources and support for partnership activities essential to the execution of the proposed research. The proposed Research Program builds on the foundational work of the Northwest- Alaska Pharmacogenomic Research Network (NWAP), a Center within the NIGMS Pharmacogenomic Research Network. NWAP has worked in 3 tribal settings in Alaska and Montana to conduct a range of research studies related to pharmacogenomics, providing the basis for the present proposal, in which studies of gene-environment-drug (GED) interactions and polygenic-drug interactions (PGD) related to anti-coagulant and anti-platelet therapy will provide knowledge for improving the health care of American Indian and Alaska Native (AI/AN) people, and will inform model investigational approaches. NWAP research procedures have been accomplished through respectful university-community partnerships, guided by the values and procedures of community-based participatory research (CBPR). The Partnership Core will assure the CBPR functions essential to the maintenance and continued growth of the strong partnerships established in this research consortium. These include procedures to assure tribal oversight of research procedures and convening of groups for collaborative discussion of issues arising in the research. We have identified three priority objectives for Partnership Core deliberation: (1) Bi-directional capacity development, assuring appropriate training and orientation for university-based investigators with little experience in tribal research partnerships, in particular graduate students and post-doctoral fellows involved in laboratory-based components of our studies, and parallel training and orientation about biomedical research for community- based partners; (2) Return of research results, developing appropriate procedures for the return of research results at each site, in anticipation of clinically relevant findings; and, (3) Data sharing, exploring collaboratively the development of data-sharing mechanisms that will accomplish the goals of NIH policy while retaining tribal oversight and control of data. These activities will support the Core goals of sustaining and growing existing community groups and collaborative procedures and assuring collaborative effort in the implementation of Projects 1, 2 and 3, including the development of appropriate strategies to assure responsible research practice.